geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultraviolet
Ultraviolet is a demon megacollab by Viprin and 9 others. The level was verified by TheRailgunner. The level is known for many difficult segments, timings, memory, and lots of skill required. It is generally considered an Insane Demon, but sometimes a Very Hard Demon. Gameplay The level starts with Hinds's part. It starts with a moderately tricky mini cube. Then there is a short UFO followed by another mini cube part. Then there are ball and cube parts with some moderately tricky timings. Then there is a difficult dual cube that later results in a mixed dual of cube and ball. Then there is an easy cube part. Then there is Xaro's part, which has many flashing lights, resembling the Toxin Lab series. There is a short hard ship part, followed by a heavily memory based cube part and a short ship. This is followed by a tricky memory part, leading into Alter's part. There is a moderately tricky ship part followed by a tight wave with fakes and gravity portals. This is followed by Mazl's part, a difficult dual cube that has both full size and mini size. This lasts for a while and is followed by a neon memory based ship part with some gravity portals. Then Hideo's part starts, a very tight wave with flashing lights as well as a few speed portals. Minesap's part is a tight ball and UFO with a lot of spamming, followed by a moderately tight ship. Then Dz3ser's part starts, a '''very '''tight ship part with many gravity portals and orbs. Then there is a difficult UFO part with similar orbs and portals. Then Megaman's part starts, a relatively undecorated part with a mixed dual of mini wave and ball that requires a lot of skill, with a background resembling Nine Circles's ship part, followed by a mini dual wave, a mini dual ufo, and a regular ufo. Then there is Toxic's part, a memory based cube part interrupted by a slow mini wave then continued. Then there is a ship part with a bunch of orbs, leading into Viprin's part. It starts with a relatively easy cube part, then a slow wave. There is a ship part with lots of gravity portals, and then an auto cube part with the words "Come On!". Then there is a UFO part with many gravity portals, followed by a ship part with the text "Ultraviolet" and the end of the level. The ship part contains 2 cruelly placed invisible sawblades at the roof and ceiling, forcing the player to fly straight. Trivia * Toxic's part has a white ground color for some reason. It has then been changed to black at one point, but has since been changed to white again. * An unknown creator offered to decorate Megaman's part more, but he was rejected by Viprin and Minesap. Fails * Hinds crashed at an invisible sawblade at 99%. Walkthrough Category:1.9 Levels Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:Mega Collabs Category:Insane Demon Category:Long Levels Category:2015 levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Level Remakes Category:Extra Long Levels